Justice
|Image = 150px |Civilization = Light |Signature = Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental |Voice Actor = 佐藤はな Sato Hana }} Justice was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details He is one of Lucifer's minions along with Helen and Yohdel. His real name is Masayoshi Kamase. He is a very selfish person who attempts to force others to compel to him in the name of Justice. However, he have some sense of honor, helping Katta when needed. He is a famous card shop critic and rates a card shop named "Cardlog" on it. He is also very manipulative and has attempted to manipulate people to kneel to him.When he visited Lulu Takigawa's card store he insulted it with the worst possible rating and after being defeated by Katta Kirifuda, criticized it in the worst way possible in his blog. He was nicknamed "Kamase-Dog" by Katta, which roughly translates as fodder consiering his frequent lose streaks, as his surname is "Kamase". Anime Duel Masters Versus He battled Katta with a deck based on DMD-16 Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon and Froze Katta's creatures with Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental, only to be defeated by Katta's Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon when it forced Valhalla Knight to battle it.He lost to Katta, with Katta saying that they will duel again in the future.He apologized to Lucifer, who was watching the match on top of the tree by mobile, however Lucifer said it was fine as he had found a worthy opponent. He appears again in episode 7, explaining more about Lucifer to Katta and his friends.In episode 12, when Helen was Katta's first opponent in the Lucifer World Cup, he shivered with fright along with Yohdel. In episode 23, he took Lucifer's cards from his locker and used them during the shop tournament finals. He overwhelmed Katta with his new cards and his own Dragheart Fortress, Zodiac, Floating Hymn / Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental, but was defeated by Katta's Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident due to its mana arms ability to attack repeatedly and destroying creatures that has lower power than it if it was chosen. In episode 27, he and Yohdel were instructed by Lucifer to give Katta Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword / Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle / Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe. However, due to his hostility towards Katta and about Lucifer always favoring Katta he wasted Katta's time in getting the card. In the end, he gave in and gave him the card before Gyou could get it. Along with Yohdel and Bucyake he was kidnapped by Gyou and was saved after Katta defeated him. In episode 40, he was kidnapped by Gyou again along with Helen and Yohdel. During Lucifer's duel against Gyou, he worked together with Helen and Yohdel to get help. He managed to grab Helen's mobile phone and they called Lulu for help about their situation. Katta and his friends arrived and he was freed by Hamukatsu. He cheered for Lucifer during his duel against Gyou. In episode 42, Katta protected him from Gyou's attack. Seeing that Katta was determined, he gives Katta one of Lucifer's cards, MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge for him to use and asked him to fight for the sake of Lucifer. During Katta's final duel against Lucifer, he cheers for Katta, even bringing curry buns to him and Hamukatsu. After it was all over, he along wit the others set off to America. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He was present in the school, having returned from America with Yohdel, Helen and Lucifer. He even points out about Helen's willingness to participate in one of the events in Duel Masters Land while assembling his deck. Somehow, he was able to get over Helen's strange personality as he remained calm through watching the event duel. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final In Katta's final battle against Dormageddon X, he along with Nanmo Nai and Helen witnessed the battle in Lucifer's secret base. After the dark creature spirit was destroyed, they celebrate on Katta's victory in securing the future. Over the years, he became Lucifer's music publishing manager. Deck Duel Masters Versus He first used a Light Civilization deck, using DMD-16 Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon. Light Civilization *Almil, Rebirth Elemental *Gaga Pikarian *Notre Dame, Vizier of Illusion Shield *Parshia, the Explorer *Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental}} He then added some new cards from DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen. He dueled Katta with this deck and lost to his Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident. During the exhibition match he uses cards from DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga. Light Civilization *Heaven's Gate *La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental *Oriotis, Control Wings *Regulusfear, Dragon Edge *Webius, the Patroller *Valhalla Magic Hyperspatial Zone *Zodiac, Floating Hymn Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental }} Trivia *He has no relations with Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God. Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God is an Angel Command, however. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character